The the time has come
by Bluewolf25
Summary: Inuyasha relizes that he love kagome and want to settle down.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters

Ch 1 The Time Has Come

Kagome and the gang had already destroyed ten demons. Now they have almost half

of the jewel Shard. They stoped at a small village that needed a demon to be killed.

They stoped for the night, that night the demon showed up. Kagome and Inuyasha let

the others sleep while they destroyed the demon. Inuyasha killed it, and Kagome got

the shard out of it. Kagome got all bloody from the blood of the demon. After she got

the shard Kagome went to the hot spring to clean up her close and take a bath. Inuyasha

kept gaurd. Kagome hung her close up. Then settled down in the hot spring, and started to relaxe.

Then she remembered that Inuyasha was keeping gaurd. Kagome yelled.

"INUYASHA come here." Inuyasha came and he seen Kagome in the water and quickly

turned around with his face all red. He started to walk away then she said. "Inuyasha stop.

Come here." " I want you here with me." Inuyasha just stood there with his face still bright red

Kagome started to walk toward him. She put her arms around him.She started to kiss the

back of his neck, and started to move her hands down around his pant line. He turned

around and she started to kiss him and he turned away. Then he relized that he loved her.

He stoped and she walked up to him and grabbed his hand and walked him to the hot spring.

She said. " Inuyasha stop. Come here." " I want you here with me." Inuyasha stood there with

his face still bright red. Kagome started to walk toward him. She put her arms around him.

Kagome started to kiss the back of his neck, and started to move her hand down

around his pant line. He turned away. Then flash backs hit him of the time they where

together and how Kagome reminded him of kikyou and that he truly loved Kagome the

way she was. He stoped and Kagome walked up to him and grabbed his hand and walked

him to th hot spring. She said " Inuyasha I have loved you ever since we met." He turned

and looked into her eyes. They started to kiss. Then Kagome started to strip inuyasha.

They both got into the hot spring for a while. One hour later they got out and walked father

into the woods. They had sheets and a cover. they layed a sheet on the ground and started

to make out Inuyasha felt something weird. They started to have sex. Four hours later they

where side by side nacked. The next moring Sango, Shippou, Miroku and Kirara was all

looking for them. Kagome and Inuyasha was up and getting dressed. Sango found them

and they were talking with each other. Sango walked over and asked them where have

they been. They tured there backs on each other and blushed, Sango looked down and seen

what they where blushing about. Inuyasha walked off and Sango and Kagome started to talk.

Sango turned red in the face. Inuyasha found Miroku and they walked together.

Miroku asked inuyasha " where's Kagome and Sango?" Inuyasha said. " Back there talking

girl stuff." Miroku said. " I'll be back and he started to run toward them. Inuyasha grabbed his

shirt collar and pulled him back and said. " leave them alone." They can handle themsleves."

The next day Sango tells Miroku what happened and then Miroku looked at Sango with those

are you ready eyes. Sango blushed.

I hope you like it. I tryed my best to make it sound good. Yes there is still another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't not own any of these character and I hope you liked the first one because there is more

not too much but yea.

Two years later Inuyasha and Kagome got married. They found all the jewel shards

and had it heavly protected. Since both Inuyasha and Kagome could go through the well

they opted to live in Inuyasha's time. Kagome graduated High School.They bought a

house in both times so they could come visit Kagome's family. Kagome got a job that

she could work every other week. They would live in INuyasha's time when she was off

and when she had to workthey would live in her time for a week.

Sango and Miroku lived near Inuyasha and Kagome and kept an eye on their

house while they where gone. They had eight kids already and Sango was tired. So

every now and then Kagome and Inuyasha would take the kids and go play so Sango

and Miroku would have some time alone. They where conserding having some kids.

That night they went to the hot spring where it all started. They made out for about

an hour and then they started having sex. Sesshomaru was walking by and seen them.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and walked off with her. He took her to a house that

was on the hill and layed her down. He covered her up. He thought why would lay in

the middle of the woods not protected. Anyone could come up and kill them.

He wondered what the small square abject with a ring in it was. He left to

get some food for her whe she woke up. The next morning Inuyasha woke up and

seen that Kagome was gone. He got dressed and started looking all over the place.

He couldn't find her so he went and asked Sango and Miroku if they had seen her.

He asked if he could borrow Kirarato help find her. Kirara was more happy she

meowed and ran out the door.Kirara was ready. While INuyasha and Kirara are

looking for her. Kagome was just waking up. She looked around and started to

panic, then started to run around she stoped and seen sesshomaru she was

still scared beacuse sesshomaru was there.

Sesshomaru was sitting down. He said " come here." "It is ok i'm not

going to hurt you." Kagome calmed down a little after hearing this. As he handed

the condom to kagome he said" when i picked you up this fell out of your pocket."

" I was wondering what it is." Kagome tensed up and snatched it from Sesshomaru.

Kagome said. "its a condom." " A boy/man puts it on before a women/girl and a

man/boy have sex, to keep the girl from getting pregnate." Sesshomaru said. "Oh."

"Now! The reason I brought you here is because I need your help." Kagome looked

Surprised. She thought. " I can't believe this Inuyasha's brother needing my help.

Sesshomaru said. "I need you to talk to rin for me." Kagome's jaw droped. Sesshomaru

continued. " Rin has been with me since she was a kid." " Now I hardly get to see her

she is off looking for the right person for her." " I need you to talk to her into coming back

I need to tell her someting." Kagome said. " I have to tell Inuyasha he is going to be

looking for me."

I hope you like this chapter and will enjoy the next. XD


End file.
